


Chained Cool

by EveningInHornersCorners



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble and a Half, Explosives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: Watch the boys get out of this one!





	Chained Cool

By all rights, their current situation should have been at least a tad nerve-wracking. The enemy’s tactic seemed, after all, to be a fairly effective means of preventing them from completing both of their respective missions at the nuclear plant before the clock struck twelve. And if either job was left undone, it could only mean the end of the world as they knew it.

But despite it all, Napoleon found himself surprisingly calm, and he offhandedly mentioned that fact to his partner.

“I know the feeling, my friend. Stand back.”

The Russian finished affixing his watch to the chain of the handcuffs linking their wrists. He gave the watch face a hard flick, then quickly shielded himself. A mild explosive inside the timepiece went off, and as they pulled their hands apart the chain gave way easily. Illya gave a controlled but satisfied smile.

“Much quicker than a hairpin.”


End file.
